A Hogsmeade error
by yellow 14
Summary: If you are looking to propose to someone privately, the Three Broomsticks is really not the place to do it. Especially with Rita Skeeter's niece hanging around


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: This is the latest entry into HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge. This is also an entry for the cross-gen competition by TamariChan and is inspired by Gamma Orionis's femmslash drabble tag.

There are some places you avoid going if you want to avoid the ravenous attentions of the tabloid press.

If for example, you wanted somewhere nicely situated to propose to your long term-girlfriend, who happens to be the daughter of two of the most famous people in the wizarding world and a rising star in the world of quidditch, then the Three Broomsticks is perhaps not the best place to do it, as Padma Patil discovered to her cost.

She should have known better, Padma admitted ruefully to herself afterwards. The Three Broomsticks was always busy, Padma was well aware of that. And the day had started so very well as well.

Padma met Rose just outside the Shrieking Shack as planned without a hitch. There were no reporters in sight, the place was deserted and when Rose saw Padma, her face lit up with joy and she hugged her with a strength that belied her slim form.

"So where we going today?" Rose asked and Padma pulled her eyes away from Rose's beautifully tight fitting t-shirt and trousers. It was a wonder she was able to think at all.

"I was thinking about taking a gentle stroll around the caves," Padma began, waving her arm at the surrounding hills. "Admire the view. And then we could have lunch at the Three Broomsticks. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Rose said excitedly, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement. "Let's go!"

And with that, she charged off at full speed with Padma by her side. The trouble with Rose charging off at full speed was that it made her hips sway in a VERY distracting manner indeed. And Rose knew EXACTLY what she was doing when she moved her hips like that.

The morning passed by quickly enough, with them enjoying the views and the walk and a lot of sneaky, passion-filled kisses. Passion filled kisses that set both their hearts beating and distracted them so much that by the time they finally stopped for lunch it was almost time for dinner.

As the two of them sat down in the Three Broomsticks, looking at one another with a blissful glee, it seemed that nothing could possibly go wrong. (Although Padma did feel around in her pocket to make sure the ring was still in there) Padma was pretty sure that nothing could spoil this day.

How wrong she was.

"So what is it that you've been wanting to ask me all day?" Rose asked as she stretched herself out, exposing her midriff in a way that made it VERY hard to concentrate.

"Wh-" Padma stuttered, before pulling her eyes away from Rose's beautiful body. "Well I…er…We've been together for a long time now, haven't we?"

"Six years and counting," Rose replied with a smile. "Six glorious, amazing years of loving you."

"Six years," Padma murmured in surprise. "It seems to have passed by so quickly."

"Pads…?" Rose began questioningly, but Padma interrupted her before she could lose her nerve.

"Rose Weasley, I love you more than I can possibly say,"

"Pads-"

"and I know that this is the right thing to do in my heart and I hope to Merlin you think so to and-"

"Padma wh-"

"What I'm trying to say is this," Padma went down on one knee and opened a small box. Rose gasped in surprise.

"Rose Weasley, will you marry me?" Padma finished. There was a moment of stunned silence and Padma began mentally cursing herself as she thought that Rose was going to say no when suddenly Rose leapt onto Padma with a hug saying yes over and over again.

Flash!

"Oooh another happy couple decide to tie the knot!" Anita Skeeter exclaimed happily from behind her camera, her green eyes alight with joy. "Just ignore me, I have to rush and maybe you can make front page of the Evening Prophet!"

"Wa-"

"Toodles! Have fun you two unnatural lovebirds!" she said as she happily apparated away.

"UNNATURAL LOVEBIRDS!" Rose exclaimed angrily "UNNATURAL LOVEBIRDS! I'm going to kill her!"

"I'm doomed," Padma muttered morosely as she stared at the empty space. "Your family are going to hit the roof."

"I'll win them over," Rose said as she leaned over and kissed Padma and began massaging her back. "Although you are all tense. I'm sure we can work on that back at my apartment."

"Why Miss Weasley, have you no sense of proprietary?" Padma replied in a mock-serious tone.

"No, and neither do you," Rose whispered back with a cheeky grin on her face as Padma leaned forward and kissed her firmly on the lips.

The only drawback was that when Padma woke up next to Rose the following morning, she had to explain herself to a very protective Weasley family who were all knocking on Rose's door.


End file.
